Fuhrer Riza Hawkeye
by Night Alchemist
Summary: Higher ranked officers had filled in for the late Fuhrer, but no one had bean assigned permanently. A full year had past, actually, since the Fuhrer had died, so the military had no choice but to assign a permanent Fuhrer.  Royai SPOILER ALERT!


After Roy had bean moved north, Riza had bean promoted quickly, and not only for saving several of her commanders. She was one of the most loved officers in the military, and also loved by the civilians.

Higher ranked officers had filled in for the late Fuhrer, but no one had bean assigned permanently. A full year had past, actually, since the Fuhrer had died, so the military had no choice but to assign a permanent Fuhrer. This person was going to be Mustang, but he had been demoted to Corporal, and they couldn't have someone with that low a rank be promoted to Fuhrer, so they picked the second best: General Riza Hawkeye.

And so this story begins, the day after the promotion.

"Congrats!" said her new secretary.

"Thank you, we need to get down to business, since no one was in charge, this place needs a little bit of clean up. First thing's first, get Second Lieutenants Havoc and Ross in here and promote Brosh, to second lieutenant and send him in here as well, okay?"

"That was, Havoc, Ross, and Brosh?"

"Yes, as soon as possible." She saluted and left.

My turn to do paperwork now. Riza thought to herself, as she started signing papers. After about 15 minutes her phone rang.

"They're all here, do you want me to send them in?"

"Yes." the door opened.

"Congratulations on the promotion, Brosh."

"Thank you, sir." She waved him off, still signing papers. "Ross and Bosh, you are to be restationed to the north, and before you go, send a telegram to the Corporal there, tell him that he has been promoted to Colonel, and that he is to report back to the Fuhrer asap. And have the train booked for him, okay? You two are excused." They saluted and walked out.

"Playing match maker?" said Havoc. She sighed.

"Not really," she thought for a moment "Back on topic, I need you to do the paperwork for changing a few laws, I will get to that in a moment. And the other thing that I wanted you to do is to tell everyone that on the day that mustang gets to central, all female officers will be required to wear miniskirts."

"Awww, why can't I?" She gave him a threatening look "That was just a joke."

"I can only assume as much."

"What? You really think that I would willingly wear a skirt?"

"Okay, I take back what I said."

"You should really get back to work, Sir"

She reached for her gun, and thought again about it.

"I never thought hear those words coming from you."

"Yeah, I know, I just wanted to know what it felt like."

"And because of that, you will now know what it feels like to be a secretary. Now, I want you to change the fraternization law, got it?"

He gave her a brief smile, replied with a "Yes, sir" and left to go file some paperwork.

_Oh no, I have to compose a letter to a newly certified State Alchemist...worse then paperwork, because I have to think... okay, let's see._

Dear Mustang,

Congratulations on becoming a state alchemist once again.

You will here by have another name, an alchemical name: The Flame Alchemist.

There will be no party waiting for you here in central, but a surprise, one that you have awaited for much time. Unfortunately it will only be for the day, and not year round.

Riza paused for a moment, erased what she had written, and wrote:

Fortunately it will only be for the day, and not year round.

I also request that you accompany me to dinner after work has finished, don't worry, we still have your desk, and all the paperwork on it.

Fuhrer Riza Hawkeye

Office no. 1, fourth floor.

Central HQ

Roy smiled at the telegram, and the letter that had bean read several times through. _Why am I always the last to know? Oh well, I have a date with the Fuhrer, who's complaining?_

There was a knock at the door. He went to answer it.

"Colonel, sir!" Bloch and Ross said, saluting.

"At ease. How is the fuhrer doing?"

"She is in well health as far as I know." Ross said.

Roy beckoned the lieutenants into the house.

"I guess I should be leaving, if the heater stops working, hit it on the 'x'."

"Yes, sir, and have fun at central, I wish I could be there..." Bloch said.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because it'll ruin the surprise, and I was ordered not to, by the fuhrer." Roy sighed.

"I guess I'd better get going."

"Yeah, good luck at wining the girl" Bloch said.

"I could say the same thing about you."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Well, I can only assume that you two where transferred here for a reason..." Ross, and Bloch blushed at that comment. Roy started to leave.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, did the fuhrer do anything about that fraternization law?"

"Yes, it's gone, now I don't think you want to miss any time with the surprise, good luck sir." They all saluted, and Roy left for the station.

**On the train:**

_Okay, what would be so special that there wouldn't be a party (or booze), and it wouldn't last for more then the day I get back? _ He heard a growl from his tummy, and went to the lunch compartment.

When the train arrived at the station, there was a military car there waiting to take him to HQ.

"What's the surprise?"

The driver, Havoc, smiled, and said

"Oh, that I can't tell you, but I know that you'll like it."

"Can no one tell me?"

"Well just one person."

"Who?"

"The Fuhrer."

Roy sighed, and got an idea

"Is the Fuhrer going to be wearing a miniskirt?"

"I can't tell you that, but you are getting close. And you've used up your one guess, so I can't tell you anything more about it." he said with a snicker.

"Damn."

They got to HQ, and the driver opened the door for the colonel.

"One more thing?"

"What?" Roy said with another sigh.

"You have to be blindfolded."

"WHAT?"

"It's all part of the surprise, that and the Fuhrer ordered it. Probably as payback for having to get you to do paperwork for... how many years was it?" He said and chuckled while getting a piece of white cloth from the front seat.

"This is not going to be a good surprise is it?"

"Now, that's where you are wrong." He tied the cloth over Roy's eyes.

"Don't tell anyone, but I'll let you peek, if you want."

"Let's just get this over with."

Havoc led the colonel to the door to the building, along the hall, and into his old office, where The fuhrer was sitting on the couch, in a miniskirt, just like all the other female officers where wearing that day.

"You can take off that blindfold now." Riza said, and he did. He looked at her face, and smiled.

"Where's my surprise?" he asked

"You're not that observant, are you." said havoc

"What are you talking about, lieutenant?"

"First off, I'm a colonel now, and second off, what did you say would be the first thing you do if you became fuhrer?"

"I said that all female officers..." he turned around and looked at the fuhrer again, this time noticing what she was wearing.

"My face is up here."

"Sorry lieutenant." he heard the click of the safety being turned off, and looked confused.

"What'd I do?"

"Think about what you said..."

He thought for a moment, and his mouth opened up in a silent oh, when he realized what he said.

"I apologize, Fuhrer, sir!" he saluted.

"Accepted, now it looks like it's lunch, so why don't we take a walk around the hall towards the mess, and Havoc?"

"Yes?"

"I believe Shiezka has tomorrow off, and so do you, maybe you'll want to do something together. And if she doesn't want to come, I'll convince her other wise, or just order her to if I'm busy."

Havoc grinned, and ran out of the office.

The fuhrer smiled, and started to walk out of the office, she turned and said

"Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, of course."

He walked out of the office, and saw just how many female officers there really where.

"I suggest that you pick your jaw off the ground, and go to lunch. If you don't, then I'll just have lunch with Falman." She started walking, Roy shook his head, and jogged up to where she was.

They arrived at the door to the mess

"Colonel, For appearances, I would suggest that you walk three paces behind me. Evan though I would rather my friends walk beside me" she said with a smile.

She walked into the mess, and everyone stood up, and saluted.

"At ease everyone." Everyone sat down, and the noise started again. They got some food, and sat down. They ate their food in silence for some time.

"Sir, how did you become fuhrer?" Roy asked.

"Well, since they didn't want a corporal to be fuhrer, I was their second option." she answered

"Who was the corporal?" he asked, looking confused. She sighed.

"I can't believe that they would've picked you..." she mumbled.

"Me?" he said, somewhat in shock.

"Yes, that's what I said."

Roy was in a state of shock.

"If I was there...I could've..."

"Maybe. Maybe not. " She looked at the clock, lunch was almost over. She stood up.

"Lets stop thinking about what could have been, and lets think about what's going to happen. Right now, what's going to happen, is you're going to go to your old office, and finish your paperwork." She started to walk away when he grabbed her arm.

"Lu-Fuhrer...Riza...I love you." He said, not believing that it was really happening. "I...I LOVE YOU!" He shouted. The hall was silent, everyone looking at Riza, wondering what she was going to do next. "I love you too Roy..." she whispered, so quietly that no one but Roy could hear her.

She was about to say something else, when she woke up. She started crying, frustrated that once again, it was only a dream. Roy walked in to the bedroom.

"Hey, I'm right here, just getting a glass of watter." He said.

"What's the matter?"

"I had this dream where I was the Fuhrer...and there where miniskirts..and...and..."

"...That wasn't a dream."

She remembered that her dream was really a memory (changed, a bit, by her imagination, but still a memory), and that Roy really was there, and that she has a daughter who had to go to school that day, and that today there was... lots and lots of paperwork to be done.

* * *

Reviews are always loved! 


End file.
